Genetically obese Drosophila has been developed by selecting for starvation resistance. This project will investigate hormonal mechanisms that cause Drosophila to accumulate excess lipids. Genomic methods will be used to identify the genetic basis for lipid storage. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This study uses genetically obese fruit flies as a model to understand genetic factors contributing to human obesity. The goal is to identify genes and hormonal pathways that cause cells and animals to accumulate fat.